calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Read Write Web (Nooshin Ghanbari)
Read Write Web T'he read-write web '''it was a pale imitation of what we’ll be able to do as the tools become more sophisticated, but it worked. To understand the evolution of tomorrow’s news, we need to understand the technologies that are making it possible. For people who simply want to be better informed, the Internet itself is the key We have access to a broader variety of current information than ever before, and we can use it with increasing sophistication For those who want to join the process, the Web is where we merely start. The tools of grassroots journalism run the gamut from the simplest email list, in which everyone on the list receives copies of all messages; to weblogs, journals written in reverse chronological order; to sophisticated content-management systems used for publishing content to the Web; and to syndication tools that allow anyone to subscribe to anyone else’s content. The Internet, for the first time, gives us many-to-many and few-to-few communications. The Internet, in particular, is becoming the environment in which the new tools function, an ecosystem that is gaining strength from diversity. The Web, as it grew up in the 1990s, was a powerful publishing system that journalists of all kinds used to great effect, and still do. But the larger toolkit is part of an expanding, thriving ecosystem mail list is a news source of enormous value to his readers. Mail lists differ from blogs and standard web sites in at least three respects. First, they serve a specific community, the subscribers, and the community can make the list private. Second, they tend to be narrowly targeted, such as the SARS list. Third, they are “pushed” to subscribers’ email inboxes. Some are moderated; most are not. The key thing about lists is that they tend to be populated by a combination of experts in a given field or topic, and by avidly inter ested lay people. This can be a potent combination. Unlike mail lists, online forums, such as Usenet newsgroups, are open to all comers. Individual forums are hosted by companies, user groups, activists, and just about any kind of interest group one can name. Some are moderated, and many are valuable for spotting trends and getting answers to specific questions. From a journalism perspective, mail lists and forums can amplify the news. They can be an early warning. They can simply be excellent background data. But their value should never be underestimated. '''Read Write Web in Wiki' Read Write (originally Read Write Web or RWW) is a Web technology blog launched in 2003. RW covers Web 2.0 and Web technology in general, and provides industry news, reviews, and analysis. Founded by Richard MacManus, Technocrat ranked Read Write Web at number 12 in its list of top 100 blogs worldwide, as of October 9, 2010. RW was ranked #10 in the Tec meme leader boards as of October 9, 2010. MacManus is based in Lower Hutt, New Zealand, but the officers and writers of RW work from diverse locations, including Portland, Oregon. Around September or October 2008, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Times New York Times] technology section began syndicating RW content online. RW also has many international channels such as France, Spain, Brazil, and China. RW was acquired by SAY Media in 2011. On October 22, 2012, RWW redesigned their website, rebranded as Read Write & hired Daniel Lyons as the new editor-in-chief.